Under the Harvest Moon
by NightzSong
Summary: Little Red meets La Tua Cantante
1. Thoughtless

_Alright so, Since I'm almost finished with Santo && Peccatore, I decided to make another fanfic since Daughters of Magic is giving me a bit of a problem. I know a complete 180 from the Boondock Saints. But I will get this out of the way now._

_I'm a huge fan of the books, but not so much the movies. They were horrid. Oh and in my opinion (as all of this is) Breaking Dawn doesn't exist. Now this takes place in New Moon, which I'm switching it up. No this is not a Jacob X Bella fiction. Actually I am team Edward. Leaves Jacob free for me haha. In any case...this is right after Jacob starts ignoring Bella._

_And the newest Character I'm adding is named Niyanna. (Nye, as in Bill Nye the science guy-ah. So it's pronounced like Nye-ah-na. Not that I doubt any of your ability but..well…someone I know says Nay-a and that bothers me a lot._

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight. But I do own Niyanna. Deal with it mwahaha_

_**Chapter one: No I must be dreaming..**_

**Bold = Talking  
**

_Italic= Thinking_**  
**

* * *

Agonized screams, full of the horrors of her nightmare plaguing her thoughts no doubt from the creaking of the bed she was twisting as if to turn away from the visions taunting her. Charlie lay awake in his bed, staring up at his ceiling watching the light pour in from the windows as dawn slowly broke through._ 'How much longer...' _Charlie wondered as Bella let loose another cry from down the hall her nightmares plaguing her again. He closed his eyes rubbing them tiredly. He thought she was through with this when she started growing closer to Billy Black's boy, Jacob. But it seemed even if he brought the light back into Bella's eyes not even the Quileute boy was enough to stop her screams.

Finally she settled and he breathed a sigh of relief rubbing his eyes. He knew she believed he slept through her screams, growing use to them. But that was certainly not the case. He stayed awake until she woke up, pretended to snore for a while until the restless motions started up again.

_'What can I do?'_ He asked himself, hurting because his little girl was in so much pain. True enough he wasn't overly affectionate or constricting but he did care greatly, even when she'd gone to live with her mother. _'It's all that bastard's fault."_ Charlie thought venomously. If it had been a simple break up he wouldn't have minded so much. Mutual understanding an all. But Bella was so…broken now, even more so because of her fall out with Jacob. It was like she withdrew completely. And Charlie knew she was even more alone now. Something was different with those two boys, something that set them apart from the other kids around here. Something that had Bella drawn to them and vice-versa.

Shaking himself from his thoughts he looked at the clock, squinting slightly as he eyed the numbers tiredly. '5:33 am' glared back at him and he groaned falling back on his bed. **"Damn…"** He muttered. He still had another hour, might as well try to get some sleep.

* * *

Bella lay in her bed, curled up as close as she could get herself into the comforting ball shape. Her eyes were half open, thin slits of brown could be seen between her eye lids staring off at nothing. She was nothing. There was a fog settling over her mind, thick enough to carry the broken girl higher than her pain. Here is where she was herself and yet not. She was nothing, just a part of the cloudy haze that she enjoyed in between being asleep and awake. Thoughts of Edward, Jacob and here nightmares couldn't touch her here and she was happy with that. Truly happy.

It was in this state everything blurred together in a fuzzy array of colors. Nothing had a defining shape and she could actually breathe without worrying about falling into her usual numb existence. Rolling onto her side Bella groaned as the awareness kicked in. A burn shot up through her lower belly scorching its way to where her heart beat making her whimper fingers digging into the spot to somehow rub it away before curling her arms protectively around herself. Rocking to sooth herself she knew she had to get up.

Of course she did. Had to get up, get dressed, and endure the pain. Of course she was only blinded by her own pain thanks to Jacob she had broken out of it at least to blink and look around wonder where the hell the months had gone. Was she really so in tuned to Edward that she had to be broken? Ignoring the answer Bella closed her eyes breathing out the younger boys name hopelessly. **"Jacob…"** Squeezing her eyes shut to the point where she could see spots behind her eyes Bella groaned painfully. He'd held her together, kept the hole in her from tearing back open. Too bad he couldn't keep his promise of never to leave or hurt her. And then he turns around and does just that!

Avoided her, ignoring all of the attempts made to reach out to him knowing Bella had been broken before he'd mended her and then left her right in the middle of piecing her back together. Bella had always lived his warmth, it was comforting and the exact opposite of the cold steel she knew Edward to be. Scoffing bitterly she forced herself to sit up, swinging her legs over the bed. Bella rubbed her forehead. She longed, and slightly ached to see Jacob again to at least see him smile or his face light up talking about the rabbit. But no. Once more, she would have to live with the fact someone else was gone had abandoned her. Edward left; Jacob didn't want to see her. Whatever. At least she was trying to be nonchalant to mask the want.

Throwing off the blankets tangled on her knees, wrapped oddly around one leg she moved to the bathroom beginning her morning routine. Having showered the night before, Bella turned the light to the bathroom on intent on washing her face before her reflection caught her eyes. With a grimace she took inventory; gazing at the deep purple bags under her eyes and the pale skin. _'I don't even need to be a vampire..'_ Bella said in wry amusement as she turned the faucet on gathering the cool water in her hands and splashing her face before commencing her ritual.

Exiting her room sometime later, she skipped breakfast noting her dad was already gone. '_Well at least I know nothing changed while I was withering away upstairs…'_ Bella thought knowing today would most likely be a repeat of yesterday.

* * *

Or so she hoped. But hopping out or as close to hopping she could get (Hey she was a little danger prone) Bella scanned the crowds of students noticing the excited buzz of chatter rippling across the wave of teens. It was like they were eager over something, closing her eyes the brown eyes teen wondered if she could remember a new movie opening up or a celebrity passing through. In Forks though? It was doubtful. But it was a small town and if everyone was excited then something was up.

Slamming her door shut after grabbing her ratty purple backpack, Bella prepared herself to zombie through the crowds. Only to have Mike appear in front of her, flashing his bright smile and pretty baby blue eyes as he waved.

"**Hey Bella, how's it going?"** Mike greeted all bright eyed and eager. Even after Bella's zombie stage, as she was beginning to call it, Mike's interest in her had not diminished in the least Bella noticed grimly. Aw well, little could perturb this boy she knew and was somewhat glad one of her friends was still acting normal and not handling her as if she were a glass egg. **"I'm good."** And oddly enough that was true which surprised her. Looks like everyone's excited mood was affecting her as well.

Mike even looked surprised. **"Oh yeah?"** He asked with the same cheer and as Bella hummed and moved to wade through the crowd Mike followed after chatting about last night's game and something about his Math homework which Bella commented on at all the appropriate times before her curiosity got the best of her. **"Mike, what's up with everyone today?"** She questioned and he gave her an odd look. **"I mean everyone is…so…excited."** It seemed to click as his face shifted from confusion to excitement**. "You haven't heard? Oh…right…"** Shrugging it off he continued with the same zeal as he'd begun. **"There is a new girl coming. Pretty late in the semester and all too. But yeah, she's supposedly here already but no one has seen her yet. Ben's been running around like crazy trying to get her picture for the paper. "** Mike chuckled high-fiving one of his football friends. Bella nodded with interesting thinking Mike sounded like an old women excited to share the latest gossip. **"Wow…I hope she can catch up."** Was all Bella said, pleased with herself for keeping up a conversation. Who knew she was such a good actress masking all of this? This was good though, keeping it up, being polite. Hell, she was on a roll.

"**Yeah." **Mike agreed offhandedly and Bella knew he was thinking of more than catching the new girl up on school work. **"I know right? We should like, accept her into our circle and what not. I think she'd be cool with that."** The blond told her excitedly and Bella laughed as he winked at her playfully. '**Sure Mike.."** Bella said in amusement hoping this new girl was smart enough to steer clear of Mike's charms. He and Jessica were still going through that awkward phase of the post-break-up. At least Bella remembered that much. Whoever this new girl was, she'd better watch out for Jessica and her poisoned words if Mike happens to sink his claws into her. Hearing the bell, Mike saluted Bella and charged off toward Calculus. Luckily Bella had English first. That class didn't have the same worry factor as gym did. She really didn't feel like meeting the floor first hand again. **"Well, I hope this new girl has found a good hiding spot…"** Bella chuckled to herself ignoring the spark of curiosity that was slowly forming.

Curiosity was dangerous. Being curious is what led her to…the cold one. Yeah, and she wouldn't want to walk right into that trap again. Sighing, Bella fixed her bag and headed off ducking her head a bit; ignoring the feeling she was being watched.

Maybe if she had been paying attention, Bella would have noticed the two sets of eyes on her. One hidden in the trees of the woods surrounding her school, deep brown watching her sorrowfully before a short whined escaped his muzzle as he trotted off.

The other, a pair of silver violet eyes stared at her curiously from her own hiding spot in one of the trees in the courtyard. _'So that's' the one…'_ She thought with interest resting her chin in her palm from the safety of the leaves surrounding her. _'Well…I guess she'll be meeting me soon enough…' _

* * *

Everywhere she went people were talking. It was like her first day all over again, only this time (thankfully) she wasn't the center of attention. It was insane. Even the teachers were curious. Ok, Bella reasoned with herself. Maybe the teachers _weren't _curious. But it sure felt like it when everyone around her was talking about the big mystery girl. And the worst part was, with every whispered word her curiosity was growing until she was eagerly waiting for the next piece of gossip! It was insanity.

Bella knew everyone was just hyping themselves up because of how late in the year it was. In all honesty Bella was expecting a girl much like herself, average. No big bang, no grand entrances or a police escort. But she supposed there must have been some rumors surrounding the girl to begin with for her to be like this. You didn't just say there was a new girl coming and then everyone broke out into whispers. No, Bella was positive there was some rumor following this one around.

That had been the case with her after all. The daughter of the women who left the wonderful and sweet chief swan to run off to Arizona was returning. Mothers had warned their sons to stay away from the flighty women's daughter, and daughters were cautioned not to fall into her footsteps if Bella showed any sign of leading them astray. And in turn the teens looked forward to the chief's daughter with so much mischief surrounding her. Bella could only guess something similar was happening with this unknown girl. But for the moment, the pale teen had other things to worry about.

Bella sighed as she ducked into the bathroom, glad for the escape. It wasn't even the talk of the new girl that drove her to hide. It was the numb ache returning to her. Why was it happening? Bella didn't understand. The brown eyed girl had been forcing herself to normalcy and even found comfort in reconnecting with Angela, Ben and (surprisingly) Mike. Ducking into the bathroom had been a way to escape the unfamiliar constriction confining her.

But it was so odd. Something was compelling her to look around. Tugging at the back of her mind whispering playfully, teasing with the thought of an exploration to find what she didn't know she even wanted to look for to begin with! Looking up, Bella ignored her flip flop thought instead focusing on her reflection and the imperfections staring back at her.

Flinching, Bella made herself look away again**. "What a horrible reflection…"** She murmured idly tracing her fingers along the knob that was marked for hot water next to the faucet. **"How could I even match his perfection…"** Sighing, Bella splashed some water on her face readying herself for another bout of acting, if only to please Charlie. Yes, she'd do it for Charlie. At least…for him to stop watching her so carefully as if trying to figure out his own mystery that just made her uncomfortable.

Finding all these thoughts being tossed around her head were giving her a headache, Bella exited the bathroom swiftly. Heading back to Mr. Banner's Biology II class, Bella casually glanced out the window as she walked down the bright hallways glad they were empty for the….

Wait.

Backing up, Bella looked outside the window with interest and slight confusion.

Outside leaning against one of the trees in the courtyard, was obviously the new girl. Bella didn't know most of her graduating class, or the school…but somehow she knew this was the girl everyone was dying to meet. But for some reason, her average theory just didn't seem to apply to her. Gazing at her intently, she could easily take in the girls bronze hair looking so much like... _'Eyes.'_ She thought immediately in determined distraction, desperate to put a halt to the memories that threatened to consume her even as she admired the unnamed girl's teal top and dark wash jeans. The girl's head bowed over a notebook as she scrawled away on the paper, filling the pages with words, the pen moving quickly from one end of the page to the other. Beside her on the ground, rested a deep red puff of fabric and Bella wondered if that was a jacket or a sack. **"I wonder if she's skipping…"** Bella murmured curiously wondering where all this was coming from. Was she usually so nosey? Well…in a way she was Bella supposed and shrugged it off.

And then, a compulsion tugged once more. And suddenly she needed to talk with this mysterious girl. Her own first day of school in Forks appeared at the forefront of her mind when she'd first seen _them. _Although, this girl couldn't be like them…could she? What if she was?

Excitement blossomed inside her and Bella glanced over at the exit door off to the side. This was the connection she sought! The one connection that would end the numbness but also assure her that _they_ had been real. And Bella desperately needed the reassurance that it hadn't all been a dream. The moment she had it, was the moment she could move forward again because with that connection she could remember and not forget as Edward had told her she would.

'_I need to see her eyes!"_ Bella thought desperately her hands already outstretched to settle on the door, unaware of the girl who'd sat up to watch her inner struggles. **"Hey Bella!"** _'Damnit!'_ Bella cursed turning around to see Mike sauntering over to her in a walk she was sure he stole from MTV. **"Oh..Mike Hi…"** Bella said forcing a strained smile as she mentally cursed the stupid blonde before her.

Mike only hummed as he leaned against the window staring out at the new girl who seemed to be enthralled in her work as he glanced back at Bella. **"Oh you found her huh? Yeah word is she came to drop some paper off today…."** Curiosity entered his baby blues as he noticed the hand still placed on the door. **"Were you going to go talk to her?" **

'_Yeah without you around..'_ Bella thought surprised at the annoyance she'd used inside her mind. Flushing Bella stepped away from the door both embarrassed and guilty**. "Oh…no…"** Shaking her head frantically, Mike looked at her with a smile and bobbed his head. **"So she dropped off some papers..?"** The girl couldn't help but question, masking the eagerness to learn more. After being numb so long, the eagerness was refreshing. **"So does anyone know her name yet?"** Bella asked as he turned down the hall heading to his nearby locker**. "Um…Yeah. I like Lauren said it was Niyanna Davis** ( A/N: Nye-ah-na, please do not pronounce it Nay-a as most people have done, yes I made this name up)." Mike told her grabbing the Spanish book he'd forgotten at the beginning of the day.

But as Bella graced him with a sweet smile he lit up. Now if he could just ask her out**… "Well thanks Mike! I'll see you."** Bella waved as she strolled away not noticing the deflated boy behind her. With a halfhearted wave, Mike slammed his locker slumping slightly as he returned to Spanish. _"Or…not..you know..' _He sighed shaking his head at his inability to ask Bella out. It had been a while right..? He could so replace a Cullen. Brightening up once more, Mike confidently strolled into class.

* * *

Outside the Niya's (Nye-a) lips twitched down into a slight frown as her nose scrunched up briefly in distaste**. "That stupid vampire."** She muttered shaking her head. **"Obviously, this one made a mess of things. I wonder if he has an: **_**I'm a demon**_** complex…that gets fairly annoying…Still he's certainly made a mess of things…"** With a sigh, she shook her head bronze waves shaking around her as her pale hands slammed the notebook in her lap shut. **"Well…at least she'll have me to catch that trouble making red head…"** Niya murmured and pushed off the ground, grabbing her red cloak pulling the crimson hood to hide her hair and casting a shadow over her face as she walked off. School was such a bore anyways..

* * *

Much to everyone in the Swan residence' relief, Bella's nightmares were kept at bay that night giving them a peaceful night's rest. Her mind had been so caught up in the girl she had yet to meet but desperately wanted too. But, if Bella was being honest with herself, she knew it was all to prove _him _wrong. Bella would remember everything, and she knew that this girl was the key. She, Niyanna (if Mike got her name right) , would be the connection Bella had been searching for. And she would keep her grounded like Jacob use to do. Then Bella would be alright.

Take that!

But to Bella's dismay, the girl didn't return on Tuesday or Wednesday turning out to be completely absent. Using the opportunity Bella had soaked up all in the information she could on the girl which again wasn't much. In the end it was fine. The similarities between this mystery girl and her own first meeting with Edward were keeping her going. She could even think his name without flinching! Bella was even more talkative, smiling more often. Though the slight hysterical twinge to her laughter remained as did the void in her eyes, all in all the new girl was helping. The odd thing was Bella didn't know why. Did her brain just need something new to work on? The next big mystery Forks had to offer? Maybe. In the meantime her obsession eased the aches from before along with the fresh scars from Jacobs abandonment.

At least now she had something when **He **took everything with him.

* * *

_End of Chapter!_

_And you may be thinking about how flip-floppy I wrote Bella's thoughts. But, I wanted it to be that way. Aside from that, I hope you enjoyed! No flames!_

_Review! And here are the teasers:_

'_**You're thinking too much about this chick man..'**_

'_**Leech!'**_

'_**I just found my imprint….fuck my life..!'**_

-NightzSong.


	2. Dance with the Devil

_Well no reviews for chapter one…that's kind of disappointing…Anyways. I've decided to move on, even if no one will review._

_Now I was rushing to actually post so I didn't get a chance to give you who the couples were in the story._

_Well…I plan on this being a very…very long story ha-ha. With the most random couples. But don't worry this is a main BellaXEdward fanfic. But, there will also be a PaulXOOC because well...I'm not telling. And yes, for those of you who are Jacob fans….he will also be getting someone. But I'm not telling who yet! Ha-ha! It'll certainly be a surprise._

_Anyways, I am going to switch off in these chapters. So...Enter the Wolf Pack! Yay for the wolf pack..._

_Chapter 2: Dance with the Devil..._

* * *

Here he was; Jacob Black one of the protectors, teen by day and giant wolf by night. Sounded like some vigilante movie almost. Well this wasn't a movie and he wasn't joking. He was a large wolf, second largest in the pack actually, shaggy brown fur bright brown eyes.

His body was built for endurance and strength, changed from the lanky teen he'd been only a week before. Everything was different now. It had to be, unfortunately. But something's stayed the same. Like his love for Bella Swan. She'd been on his mind since he scorned her, abandoned her like that _leech_ had and while he hated comparing himself to anything remotely close to the cold one from their legends (that was apparently reality considering he was now a giant _freaking_ wolf).

He'd broken his promise. That was what killed him. Put aside the similarity between her and that _thing _that had crushed her, when it came down to it…he didn't break his promises. Or at least not if he could help it. But Sam, the pack alpha had forbidden it. And it even further crushed him because she knew, knew what he was already! But she didn't know she knew…now only if he could change it. Find a way to be there for her...

"_**I'm a dick…"**_ Jake sighed to himself.

'_**Will you shut up already…?"**_ The snarled words skirting across his mind heavily mixed with annoyance

Jacob turned his head to the side taking in the silver furred wolf beside him, both of their muzzles drawn back showing off sharp canine teeth, saliva dripping from their jaws as they were locked in a stalemate. Of course Sam had put him with the pack most volatile member; Paul Lahote. '**Shut up Paul…'** He growled irritated at his inner monologue being interrupted.

"**No I'm fucking sick of this shit…all fucking week you've been thinking about her…oh Bella I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you…"** Paul mocked him causing Jake to stop and turned crouching as he narrowed his chocolate eyes. Paul ignored the deep warning growl from Jake and kept going, his infamous temper make itself known. A silver paw slammed into the ground pine needles and dirt shifting under the appendage as he snapped. **"Just forget her already! You can't see her again and she's not even your fucking imp-"**But Jake didn't let him finish as he launched himself at his pack mate.

The brown wolf snapped his jaws, getting the silver one down on its side. A mixture of growls and yelps could be heard, the snap of saliva drenched jaws as they growled. Paul snapped at Jacob's neck causing Jacob to use his paw to press down on Paul's neck.

"_**Enough." **_

The command was sharp and instantly the fighting ended and they both back away, heads bowed in submission as Sam arrived hopping over the tree roots easily the large black wolf seemingly emerging from the shadows of the trees, dark eyes glittering with power under the moonlight. The alpha of the La Push pack took them both in gazing at their mused fur, Paul was still shaking with repressed rage his thoughts echoing while Jacobs were eerily blank.

"**Paul relax."** Sam told him using his 'alpha' voice to make the younger boy relax. Turning his head toward Jake he spoke using the connection all the pack shared. Even now they could hear Embry and Jared's thoughts from another part of the reservation. They were promptly ignored. "Paul continue your patrol…Jake will join you in a few." The alpha said and Paul stepped forward growling slightly. "But I..." "Now Paul..." The silver wolf grumbled a bit but easily hopped over a boulder and disappearing into the trees, the other two remaining wolves watching carefully even before the large black wolf turned back to Jake.

"Jacob…I know it's killing you, but it's best if you leave Bella alone." Sam said with understanding. After all, hadn't he had to leave Leah behind when he shifted? Of course it was different now, but the guilt was still there. "We don't need any…accidents." Unwillingly a picture of Emily surfaced in his mind, her beautiful face marred by the scars of a wolf. The scars she left behind on her face, an accident. A tragic one. His imprint was hurt because he'd made a mistake. There wouldn't be any more of those…especially if he could prevent it. And he intentionally shared them with Jacob, sending Leah's crushed face when he returned and admitted to being in love with her cousin.

"Aside from that...if you did tell her...what if you find your imprint Jake? Could you take this?" Sam questioned picturing the Swan girl, her face looking just like the day Edward left her. It hadn't been that hard to drudge up the memory seeing as Sam had been the one to find her that night. Curled up and broken, no sobs just a blank stare her eyes void of life. "Could you do what that leech did?" He questioned and Jake bristled, a slight snarl curling his lip up as he winced. "I'm not him..I love her." Jake growled crouching slightly as if ready to spring at his Alpha, but Sam knew Jake was only fighting a ghost. And it seemed he was losing.

"No...Bu-"Paul's howl cut them both off as Jake snarled. "Leech." And they both took off.

* * *

Paul scowled as Sam sent him off like some sort of in trouble pup. Neither of them understood. That leech loving broad would end up hurting the beta, and Paul in his own twisted way was trying to prevent that. The Swan girl wasn't right for Jake. At least in the mating sense. All the others in the pack knew it too; they were just to chicken shit to say it. But Paul was known for his no nonsense attitude and hit and run when it came to the girls around. Yeah he was kind of a player. But he made it known to whoever he set his sights on; it was a one night stand and nothing more. He couldn't be expected to become instant boyfriend material. Sure he made splurge a bit and take them to dinner first. But usually it was just a house call. Probably why his view between Jake and this Swan girl, his fellow wolf should fu-But his thoughts were cut off by the scent filling his nostrils. The smell of a vampire was circling this area. Circling him.

The silver haired wolf crouched down, a low snarl making its way up and out as his eyes flickered around. It was just one, he could take it.

The scent of a vampire was a peculiar thing. To humans it would smell sweet, comforting almost as it wrapped them in a blanket of false security. That was why they, humans, found vampires so irresistible. Everything about them slowly called out to their prey, luring them in with sweet nothings purred in their ears. Luckily wolves didn't have that problem. To them with their ultra-sensitive noses, vampires (or leeches as the pack so fondly called them) smelled sickly sweet. Almost like burnt sugar at times. This was exactly what was filling Paul's nostrils. He flared them angrily as a red head dropped down in a crouch in front of him. **"Hey there big boy…"** She crooned crooking a finger at him trying to lure him closer.

He growled his eyes narrowed in anger as she smirked at him. Her crimson eyes boring into his as she slowly stood up straight, her eyes laughing as she silently teased him conveying how easily she could beat him_. 'As if...'_ The wolf thought and charged her. The red head did the same her crimson lips twitching up into a smile as at the last second she jumped over him. But Paul was smarter than most gave him credit for, using the tree to vault off of turning around jaws snapping as he managed to catch the leg of her jeans. Midair he tossed her back to toward the tree.

But Victoria managed to get her bearings quicker clinging to the tree and quickly scurrying up the side. Paul followed her growling as she jumped from tree to tree. But then something odd happen and slightly disturbing. One of the branches on a tree shuddered before pulling _itself _back, and flinging into the distracted red head that gave a shriek but was pushed back all the same. Paul stared in shock, his tongue hanging out as he watched in shock. Until someone used his head as a vault, two dainty hands pressing into his head as this figure in a red cloak landed easily in front of him and launched himself at the red head that was getting up from the ground looking for an escape route.

It was then Paul remembered he had back up, and shook out his fur before howling out for his pack mates. He heard the answering bays and readied himself going to join the cloaked figure. Hey the enemy of my enemy is my friend right..? Paul thought snapping his jaws at the leech as she tried to head for the trees, but Paul growled and launched himself up but missed, yelping as he crashed back down to the ground. The red cloak however easily made it to the tree tops as they grabbed the red head taking a wrist and with quite a bit of strength threw her against a tree, shattering her hand. **"You bitch!"** The red head shrieked, but the figure only laughed merrily before attacking again.

Kicking the red head to the ground, the one in the cloth or little red as Embry was calling her launched herself on Victoria's back. But Victoria reached around grabbing the one attached to her and hurling her across the field where Little Red rolled a few times and stood up.

But that's when Jacob and Sam arrived. **"Paul!"** Paul growled keeping his eyes on Victoria who turned and ran off. **"Jake, with me. Paul, after the other one."** Sam ordered as he and Jake took off toward the direction Victoria took.

Paul turned just in time to see the flash of red dive behind a tree. Following his alpha's orders, the silver wolf took off after Little Red. _'I'll catch her...'_ He thought his ears flicking back as he picked up more speed. It wasn't that she (yes he could tell it was female, the laughter gave it away) was fast, but she was quite agile and able to dodge through the trees a few seconds quicker than he could.

She turned around a tree intent on zigzagging again when Paul launched himself over the small ledge the trees had created years ago, grabbing onto her cape and pulling her down to the ground. Diving on top of her once he released the material, he growled menacingly taking in her face so the rest of the pack would know. She was cute he had to admit. Full lips slightly parted as she panted beneath him a round face and large silver violet eyes. **"Whoa..."** He growled softly as his world stopped seeming as if time stood still as he stared into her eyes. The connection simmered between them, a flash of hot and cold all over again. Her racing heart thudded in his ears and he couldn't help but want to calm her down and work her up all over again. Seeing what those pretty lips would look like curled into a sweet smile directed at him…

But apparently the connection felt was one sided because her lips cast down into a frown as she said. **'Get off me you dog!"** And easily tossed him out of the way turning around and scrambling to her feet the hood slipping off her head to reveal bronze waves to the moonlight and he stared after her still not comprehending what had just happen.

Jake and Sam trotted over, Jake grumbling about red heads while Sam kept cool walking over to Paul. They'd lost the red head once she'd jumped over the cliffs. **"Paul?"** He thought trying to gain his third in command's attention. Embry barked out a laugh as he dove from behind some tress his wolf form a deep rusty color as he laughed shaking out his fur. **"Paul just imprinted on Little Red!"** He barked out a husky laugh in his wolf form. Jared more of a black and gray patterned wolf stood next to the laughing Embry sitting down and allowing his tongue to roll out, clearly amused that the most volatile of the group was the third to find his imprint.

Paul snapped out of it going quiet as he contemplated this news. He…had an imprint. He'd just found his _soul mate_**? "Damnit all! Fucking, fuck...how the hell did this happen! Mother natures a bitch..."** The wolf continued and Jake snorted.

"**Only Paul would be upset about finding his imprint..."** Sam chuckled as he looked at the fuming silver wolf. **"He'll come to terms with the idea soon enough…he'll be drawn to her no matter what he does, if can find her..."** Sam decided and Embry spoke up again before going into another laughing fit. **"The big bad wolf and little red!" **He actually fell onto his back that time, his paws kicking up as his tail wagged against the ground. Even Jared had to join in. He could see the humor in this. It looked like all the La Push wolves were imprinting because of odd circumstances. Like him and his imprint. 'Kim...' He thought picturing the shy girl who'd sat next to him for years with a major crush on him. The two toned colored wolf was thankful for the imprinting, glad he could give her what she wanted most; him.

"Alright that's enough…back to your patrols. Emily said she'd be making us a big breakfast..." Sam told them as the others cheered and ran off back to their job. Except Paul who was still cursing himself for looking into harlequin eyes.

Sam rolled his eyes. At least things were never boring.

* * *

Niya sighed as she sat outside Bella's window, on one of the sturdy branches. The girl was in another one of her fitful sleeps. Carefully she cracked the window and slipped inside, kneeling beside Bella's bed as the brown haired girl rolled over. Her face was twisted into pain and Niya stroked her cheek gently tapping the sleeping teen's temple watching her nails glitter silver before Bella let out a sigh of relief, the grip she'd had on her blanket loosening.

"Niyanna..." Bella whispered in her sleep and Niya looked down at the human amused. "Don't dream of me Bella…or him. I'll only be here as long as it takes to kill that vicious red head." Niya promised her softly, with a gentle smile standing up and pulling her red cloak over her hair again. Looking at the bottom of the red fabric she nearly groaned in frustration. That dog got her cloak all muddy! Well she'd show him next time now wouldn't she?

With one last look at Bella, Niya smiled slightly knowing she was becoming attached to the girl before easily sliding out the window and locking it back up with a flick of her wrist. Making herself comfortable on the branch, Niya closed her eyes smiling as the wind ruffled the leaves on the trees.

She'd been waiting for Victoria to show, and sure enough she had gotten close to Bella's house. But luckily Niya had been nearby; close enough to chase Victoria off. Unfortunately she'd run across a pack of wolves too. "I hadn't realized they were still around..." Niya mused to herself. They'd never come into contact, her and the pack no matter the generation. But Niya had kept a close eye on the last generation. It surprised her that the gene could be carried on with humans. She wondered how that happened. Glancing as Bella's restless movements caught her eyes Niya knew tomorrow would be the day she and Bella spoke face to face.


	3. Just Breathe

_**Alright, now if it wasn't for the story stats I would seriously doubt the existence of people who read this story. I mean come on; three chapter one review? I'm not getting much love here…**_

_**Which is in fact completely not true!**_

_**Sheeiur! For being my first reviewer, this chapter's for you! Ha-ha**_

* * *

Chapter three: Just breathe…

Bella parked her old beat up rusty red truck just at the border of the trees. She recognized this spot, good thing too. After driving and driving looking for this one little spot that seemed familiar, the brown eyed teen was glad she'd recognized one of the trees. Marked by an old face, it looked as though it was an old man waiting for his coffee to arrive. It was neither angry, nor happy but withered with age and wisdom. It was hard to forget a tee with that much character.

Slipping out the map and compass she held it close, remembering Jake's determined expression as he led her through the trees. Her heart ached, she missed him so much. Her best friend. He couldn't understand how much he meant to her, he wouldn't understand because he'd never wanted to be just her best friend. Pushing those thoughts away she made sure she had some snacks and water in her pack in case she got lost. Slipping out a roll of green ribbon, Bella tore a piece off, tying it to the branch on the tree with the face before stepping back.

Her eyes scanned the tree line; the wind blew past softly ruffling the leaves on the trees as stormy clouds rolled in. But that wasn't going to stop her. She would find it this time. She had too. Taking a deep breath her fingers gripped the map, and just like that she entered the tree line.

She paused every so often, tying a piece of green ribbon to the trees. Not seeing the pale hand that would reach out and snag the ribbon, tearing it neatly from the tree as if the girl fixed with a determined expression had never been by. And with a flash of red, they were gone, continuing to follow Bella's trail; ripping away green ribbons.

"**Where is it…?"** Bella muttered impatiently as she looked around the trees that were beginning to look all the more similar. It was good she'd started out early morning on a Saturday. Last time she and Jacob had tried this venture it had gotten dark to quickly for Bella's liking. **"Hopeless…"** Bella muttered pinching the bridge of her nose, reminiscent of her glittery ex. Turning around she looked for the green ribbon. **"I tied it didn't I?"** Paranoia swept over her, as the ominous feeling was back. She got it sometimes whenever she was alone.

Brushing it off she took a deep breath taking out another piece of ribbon tying it tightly to a branch, triple knotting it as if that would keep the fabric there. Satisfied, she continued to trek forward. **"Let me just keep looking."** It would keep her mind busy, ignoring the dark feel in her lower belly warning her of danger. She'd gotten it the first time she met Ja- **"Stop it Bella."** She growled to herself refusing to think of the expert Hunter she'd helped to eliminate the year before. God…sometimes her mind was just too much as a picture of his cold eyes flashed before her. Shuddering she swallowed thickly pushing past a branch covering her eyes over the glare of the sun before looking around breaking into a relieved smile. She'd found it. Finally.

The meadow was the same. A small dream-scape filled with rich green grass and wild flowers along with a few weeds here and there. The important thing….was that it was real. Breathing in the scent of fresh grass and water she stumbled to the middle, a few over grown weeds catching on her foot. Sitting in the middle she pulled out a nearly full water bottle, taking a few gulps before a serene smile played on her lips. Laying back Bella let out a heavy sigh closing her eyes. She'd found it, but Edward wasn't on her mind. Well in a way she was she supposed.

It had happen yesterday during Lunch.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Bella walked through the halls scanning familiar faces (come on in this small town…she should know most of if not all of the school by now) searching for that unfamiliar one that she would have thought stuck out in a crowd. But that was good; the mystery this girl provided kept her together. Stitch by excoriating stitch she was healing. __**'Where could she be...?' **__Bella thought with slight exasperation. Forks High School wasn't that big. She should be able to find Niyanna easily. But it wasn't that easy it seemed. Scowling as the bell sounded for first period, Bella shouldered her bag and turned toward calculus. As if her morning wasn't bad enough… _

_It was obvious by lunch the girl was either avoiding her, or they had no classes together. Bella was willing to bet it was the first option. With a sigh she moved across the cafeteria sitting in her usual spot next to Angel at the end of the table, Ben next to his girlfriend. They were the only ones at the table so far and Bella smiled as Angel turned to greet her with a genuine smile. __**"Hey Bella." **__Looks like her friendship with Angela had suffered the least amount of damage from her period of insanity. Smiling Bella picked up a celery stick from her lunch before replying. __**"Hey, how are you today?"**__ Bella asked in genuine interest that seemed to brighten her friends face. Angela had always been the more understanding from the rest of them. __**"I'm good, Oh I-"**__ But she was caught off by the rest of the crew settling down. The loud smack of Lauren Mallory's tray hitting the table as Jessica and Mike settled on opposite sides of the blond. Those two still seemed to be in the awkward phases. And from the way Jessica had refused to look at Bella meant she was still angry about the movie incident. Bella couldn't really find it in herself to be to broken up over it. Jessica Stanley had become like a mini Lauren. Wasn't that just delightful? _

_**"There she is..."**__ The blonde gossip hissed leaning over the table toward the other three nodding behind Angela and Ben. "__**Who**__?" Ben questioned with a sigh knowing this was going to be one of __**those **__lunches. And obviously he was the only one who didn't care…well the only guy who didn't care. Mike looked awfully engrossed in the gossip__**. 'I wonder about him.' **__Ben thought to himself. _

"_**Don't you see her?"**__ Jessica said practically glowing as she got to help with the juicy gossip lowering her head slightly as if that would make her have a bigger impact. "__**Over there, at the Cullen's old table."**__ Mike finished before Jessica could as he opened a milk carton, chugging the contents with practiced ease. . Jessica glared but nodded, both unaware of Bella's flinch. "__**I heard...**__" Jessica interrupted, wanting to be the center of attention once more. __**"She's like this genius and had to move all the way out here to escape the media back home." **__She shared as the others (aside from Bella and Ben, Ben was of course rolling his eyes) who stared intently at the Stanley girl nodding for her to continue. Who didn't like gossip?_

_Lauren scoffed and Jessica instantly turned to awe as the blonde spoke sharing her own piece of gossip. __**"I heard she was kicked out of her last school for some sort of crime, her folks sent her up here for some time but chief swan wanted to keep it under wraps. My mother saw her at the store the other day…"**__ Lauren said proudly not even asking Bella if her father had shared any such information. __**"She was only buying enough food for one meal, and to top it off she was buying plant fertilizer. I mean hello? Can you say Community service?" **_

_Ben rolled his eyes. __**"That's ridiculous. Maybe she has her own garden. Jeez man..."**__ Lauren growled huffing as she crossed her arms. __**"I'm just telling what my mother saw..." "Well it's a load..." "Ben."**__ Angel said tugging her boyfriend's hand as Jessica to begin to glare at him. That's the last thing Angela needed, her boyfriend getting rumors spread about him because he angered the harpies. _

_Bella on the other hand was staring Niyanna down, the girl's head bent as she appeared to be writing or using her phone under the table. But relief burst through her as she stared at the bronze haired girl. She was real. Like so many other things Bella had feared she was a dream. But now, here in the caf, even with Jessica and Lauren telling stories…other people could see. She wasn't a dream. _

_An overwhelming sense of urgency compelled her to speak with the girl. It was that compulsion she relished in. Closing her eyes, Bella allowed a small smile to play at her lips. She felt good. Better than she had since his abrupt departure. 'I have to talk to her…' Bella thought nodding firmly to herself before standing. __**"Bella?" **__Angela called to her in concern. Bella didn't hear. She didn't even hear Lauren's smart remark. __**"Oh great."**__ Lauren said snidely tossing her blonde curls over her shoulder. __**"Finally gets over Cullen and the first thing she does is ditch us."**__ Angela turned her head furiously. __**"Lauren! You know that's not true!" **__Lauren huffed and turned to a pout glancing over as Bella stood before the new girl jealously. __**She**__ had wanted to be the first one to speak to the new girl... _

_Bella stood before the old Cullen's table with a mixture of fear, excitement and relief. She wasn't sure what to expect from this girl who obviously hadn't spoken to anyone or else she would have been sitting with one of the groups watching them and whispering. Although, when the girl looked up silver violet eyes amused Bella relaxed. It was easier to handle when the girl was sitting in Rosalie's old chair. _

"_**Pick a color."**__ She said and Bella blinked in surprise. __**'What?"**__ Niya laughed, her laugh merry not like the tinkling of bells Alice's had been. It was full, and lively. Raising her hands above the table, she shoved off the small folded fortune teller in her hands; so that was what she had been fiddling with. __**"Blue, purple, green or red?" **__She questioned and Bella took that as an invitation to sit down as she sat in Emmett's chair. Out of everyone, Emmett had been the best. Aside from Carlisle and Esme. But thinking about them hurt so she found herself saying Purple. _

"_**Purple..."**__ Niya mused before going through the motions; the letters to spell the color rolling off her tongue easily until a group of numbers were shown. __**"Pick again." **__Bella stared down, why did this feel like more than a game? As if she was deciding her very future. She picked the number three, seeing how it was the number of weeks since she'd spoken with Jacob. Once again Niya counted, never losing her smile. It was of childish delight, over a game those in grade school might play…but it was relaxing to Bella seeing as she hadn't had a plan when she strolled up to her. __**"Again."**_

_Staring down at the numbers she considered each one before speaking. __**"One."**__ He had been around a hundred hadn't he? It was still amazing how everything still seemed to revolve around him. Amazing…and a part of her whispered out. 'Amazing and Annoying…" But Bella couldn't argue. _

_Grinning, the harlequin eyed girl opened the small flap showing off the little script. _

_**Big Bad Red**_

_**And a bunch of Puppy dogs...**_

"_**What kind fortune was that?**__" Bella wondered aloud as Niyanna returned to the game, just moving the fortune teller this way and that for no apparent reason. After a moment of silence Bella spoke up. __**"I'm..."**__**"Bella."**__ Niya told her with a grin. Bella looked at her wide eyed, how did she know? __**"How do you..." "Know?" **__Niya finished her sentence again and Bella paled nodding. Maybe this girl could read her mind! But why her when Edward couldn't? __**"I heard him say it."**__ Niya pointed to Mike with an amused expression as Bella's cheek slowly regained some color. Bella nodded, well that was certainly more logical than her own theory._

_Niya went back to her fortune teller and nodded behind her brown haired companion. __**"I think they're worried I may eat you or something. I hear that's one of the rumors going around…I lure children into the woods and eat them." **__She said it with a wicked smile that Bella had to let out a small laugh. Bella looked over her shoulder which caused the group to duck down and start talking amongst themselves shooting her glances every once and a while. Bella laughed and turned back around. __**"Sorry about them, they're just curious..." **__Niya bobbed her head eyes glittering as they took in the rest of the cafeteria. __**"They all are…" Her**__ gaze flickered up to meet Bella's. __**"I'm Niyanna...but I go by Niya if you please."**__ Bella smiled nodding her head. She'd already had that piece of the puzzle but it was good to have confirmation. _

"_**Bella..."**__ Niya called curiously, all the amusement gone from her eyes as her fingers stopped fiddling with the paper fortune teller. __**"Why did they leave you in so much danger Bella?"**__ She questioned quietly her eyes serious as they gazed at the girl before her. Bella stopped breathing the moment the word leave spilled from Niya's lips. __**"You know..."**__ Bella breathed out slowly her lips unmoving but that didn't seem to hinder Niya's hearing as she allowed a faint smile to settle across her lips as Bella stared her down. __**"I do..."**__ Niya said her amusement back and Bella slumped down. The relief she felt was indescribable like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. For too long had she held onto the secret not wanting to prove his words right. She was still human, but she would never forget. She wouldn't allow herself too. _

"_**Are you one of them?"**__ Bella said slight hysteria tinting her voice, her excitement growing at the relief. Someone knew! The possibilities seemed endless now. __**"No of course not!" **__Niya laughed softly. __**"Then...how?"**__ Bella asked confused but Niya shook her head. __**"Go back to your friends…and keep living Bella."**__ Hesitating she glanced back before turning to Niya. "__**Come with me…"**__ She begged. 'Don't let this be a dream...' Her mental voice pleaded silently. _

"_**No I can't. Not yet…the Cullen's wronged you Bella. Leaving you here unprotected. I'll make it right."**__ Bella didn't have a single idea of what she meant only something dangerous was coming her way. Niya sighed heavily seeing Bella didn't understand. 'She still doesn't know...' Niya thought shaking her head as she stood. Bella followed her movement. __**"If you're not staying…why did you tell me?"**__ Bella demanded and Niya laughed handing over her fortune teller. __**"Because you needed to know it wasn't a dream." **_

_Bella slowly accepted the folded paper slightly confused. __**"Red. Nine. Two."**__ Niya said with a wink before waltzing out of the cafeteria. _

_Confused, Bella went back to her table fortune teller in hand. __**"Bella?"**__ Angela questioned before Lauren and Jessica crowded her. __**"What did she say?"**__ They asked eagerly. Bella looked down in her hands. __**"She wanted to play a game." **__Both girls looked disappointed at the lack of gossip they could spread, scoffing at the childish game. __**"Ugh where is she from? I stopped playing that when I was like eight." **__Lauren huffed and stood up carrying her tray. Jessica rolled her eyes. __**'Something is obviously wrong with that loser."**__ She said snottily before following Lauren. Angela only smiled sweetly. __**"I'm sure she was just trying to pass lunch time. You should have invited her to sit with us Bella."**__ The sweet girl said gently as Bella nodded. __**"I did, she said she had to go…"**__ Angela nodded and looked down. __**'I always did love those things…" **__Angela admitted flushing. Bella smiled, Angela forever the mediator. __**"Yeah…me too.."**__ The bell rang and Ben sighed. __**"Come on Angie, let's get to class…"**__ Angela nodded waving to Bella. __**"See you Bella.." **_

_Bella nodded getting up slowly as she looked down at the folded paper before going through what Niya had said. Bella skipped right to number two, lifting the flap. _

'_**Games are made to be played…**_

_**And after tonight..**_

_**Let the games begin…**_

-End Flashback..-

* * *

Bella sighed pulling out the fortune teller. Strange as it was, there had been only two fortunes written on the whole fortune teller. It had sent chills up and down Bella's spine. She hadn't known what was to happen last night, but she'd locked her windows and pulled the covers over her head. In the morning though. It had been so strange. Her tooth brush had been missing. But why on earth would someone snatch a tooth brush from her bathroom.

Then of course her logical brain had kicked in, reasoning she probably knocked it into the trash without realizing it. It had absolutely nothing to do with what Niya had written on the fortune teller right?

Sighing she ran her hand over the closest flowers and through the tangle of foliage. She'd tried to follow Niya home to her house after school, hoping to get more answers. But Niya had disappeared in the trees even with the siren red hood she was wearing. So Bella couldn't follow.

"**I'm so glad I found it…"** Bella murmured happily closing her eyes. Although, almost as if she'd sensed someone Bella sat up looking around. _'Get up..' _Edward's beautiful velvet voice rang in her ears and she scrambled to her feet. If her Edward voice was back, then something was going to go wrong. She was in danger that was the only time his voice rang out_. 'Bella…run.'_ His voice commanded but as she turned around to do so, Bella froze at the sight that was before her.

"**Victoria…"** She breathed.

* * *

And there she was, standing there in the sunlight, glittering. Literally, her skins of diamonds glittering under the sun as her fiery mane spun around her in lose curls. Her large eyes portrayed an innocence Bella knew she didn't possess as her blood red lips curved into a smile. All in all she looked like a goddess…but then, they usually did didn't they?

"**Hello Bella..."** Her voice was low and sultry, something that promised silken sheets and fine wine. But to Bella; it was like the reapers knock on her door. She couldn't get out of this one. **"I've been watching you…"** Victoria said idly, running her slim fingers through curls of fire easily as she glanced up at the teen, biting her ruby lips in glee. **"Waiting for the perfect opportunity to kill you…"** Bella's breath hitched and she felt her panic rise, even though she fought against it. _'Stay calm.'_ Edward's voice whispered soothingly in her ears. Bella relaxed and gave Victoria determined eyes, and the red head's lips twitched tugging down in a frown. **"Edward wouldn't let that happen…"** Bella said with more confidence than she knew she had. The lie almost made her cringe. Little did Victoria know…Edward didn't care anymore

"**See…"** Victoria said stepping closer going to circle Bella slowly. **"I know he left…he even chased me for a little while."** Bella glanced at her, fury budding. Edward had left her, and had gone off hunting…_Victoria_! Well wasn't that an exciting idea. Obviously, he hadn't done a good job of keeping track of the red head, because she was here in _their _meadow. _'But it's not ours anymore...'_ A sneaky voice whispered to her and Bella mentally growled at her. Taking Bella's silence as a cue to continue, Victoria let out a cackle that still sounded beautiful.

"**But the thing is Bella, wild goose chases can only be fun for so long. I want him to suffer to know the pain and agony of losing his mate…like I have."** Victoria whispered and Bella took a step back. Victoria took a menacing step forward. **"It's unbelievable really…how as soon as I lost my mate…the world comes tumbling down. You killed my mate you little bitch!"** She snarled a blood red nail pointing in her direction and Bella faintly wondered if Victoria wore as much red as possible because some colors clashed with her hair. Funny what you thought of on the brink of death. "**And you and your precious Edward walked away, together as if it was some fucking fairytale! Well it wasn't! You took him from me! You took him and now you'll all pay!" **

And then she was all innocence again, smiling sweetly**. "But your death is only the secondary prize sweetie. No, I want to see the dead void that seeps into Edwards eyes as he looks at your lifeless body…"** She crooned sweetly reaching out her eyes delighted by Bella's flinch as nimble fingers caressed her warm cheek. **"I'm going to torture you, until you beg for death and wish for Edward to suffer a worse fate for putting you through it…"** Bella swallowed thickly until a thunderous growl echoed through the small clearing. Both Bella and Victoria cursed.

"_Oh my…now there are wolves…not bears, big…big wolves."_ Bella thought dizzily this whole day making her nerves frazzled and her head pound. Was this a dream then? She could deal with that**…"Mutts!"** Victoria spat in disgust before whirling away from Bella, her prize would have to wait another time. Besides, she had some friends to visit first…But the large black wolf only snarled showing off his white fangs as the black and gray wolf behind him followed his lead after Victoria who let out another cackle as they all disappeared into the trees. Most likely she was headed toward the cliffs again.

And then as if the day hadn't gotten any weirder, a red cape appeared. Familiar, Bella focused on the designs crushed into what looked like velvet as it ran toward her grabbing her hand and turning. Bella watching in amazement as she kept up with the cloaked figure dodging through the trees, tripping occasionally but that didn't seem to stop them from continuing to tug Bella along. She looked back to see two wolves chasing them; barreling through the trees. Brown and silver chased after them looking so determined to get them. Bella turned back around out of breath. **"Wa…wait…who..?"** She called over the whipping wind her brown hair flying in her face but the red only pulling her against a tree flush up against the feminine body back against the hard bark of a tree. Pulling her cape around them and a soft _shh_ was whispered in her ear. Looking up slowly, in the dark the cape provided…Bella could clearly see laughing silver violet eyes. **"Niya…"** Bella whispered before passing out. Niya watched in amusement as the two wolves sniffed about, the silver one looking more annoyed as the brown one looked sad. Obviously they had some connection to Bella.

When the coast was clear, Niya stepped out and smirked the wolves had vanished. The howl earlier had been from the frustrated alpha, she could tell. Victoria had gotten away again. Looking down at the girl in her arms, Niya cocked her head to the side. Well now that she knew. Niya laughed setting Bella down in a small clearing before dancing around collecting wood the trees offered, old limbs that didn't serve them any purpose any long. She pressed her lips to each offered limb in silent thanks before piling them up. The moon would be half filled tonight.

* * *

Bella awoke the soothing scent of burning wood, reminding her of that one time she and Charlie had camped out in the back yard. It had been fun, and Charlie had enjoyed spending time with the daughter he rarely got to see. But a voice penetrated those sweet memories from childhood. A voice that was light with merriment and yes seemed heavy with magic. Slowly waking, Bella rubbed her eyes flinching as her eyes met the fire light. Gasping she sat up looking at the sky. Oh! It was well past dark! Damnit Charlie had no doubt sent out a search party for her. Looking down she noticed the familiar red cape bunched down in her lap, obviously it had been her make shift blanket.

'**Brothers hidden in the woods...'**

Bella looked up in surprise to see Niya dancing around the flames, her bronze hair decorated with small flowers woven into the bronze strands allowing blues, whites, purples and soft pinks to shine through.

'**Sisters dancing in the Seas…' **

Niya laughed as her cream colored gown flowed around her as she dipped and spun bowing to the flames.

"**Come down and sip sweet wine with me…' **

Bella watched in fascination as Niya continued her chant, praising all of these different aspects of nature. And to add more to the fault, she looked so at home here in the trees under the moon. What exactly was she? **"Niya..."** Bella called out in confusion but Niya only laughed and skipped over offering a flower crown. **'Hello Bella...are you feeling better?"** Niya whispered her cheeks flushed in delight, obvious from the ritual she'd been doing, her eyes looked more silver than violet now. Bella nodded slowly, unsure of what exactly was going on. Her fingers curled around the tangle of blue flowers, and her chest tightens. He had always loved her in blue. **"Niya what's going on…?"** Bella whispered allowing the crown to fall in her lap**. "I have to go! Victoria's here and the Cullen's don't know…oh my…I don't even know if Alice is going to see this! And Charlie! Oh what about Charlie! Oh…I'll have to run, she can't find me! Edward will be so angry that I let her catch me and burden him longer…"** She said slightly hysterically and Niya blinked owlishly unsure of what to do in this... _'Oh..."_ Niya thought with a pleased nod. That should do it.

_**SLAP!**_

A loud noise followed as Niya's hand met Bella's cheek, causing Bella to gasp and hold her cheek staring at Niya wide eyed. Niya smiled and tilted her head. **'You needed that."** Bella blinked slowly trying to comprehend. Yes…maybe she did need that slap. She'd never been hit before, not even Renee or Charlie had ever really felt a need to hit her. Why should they when she had usually been acting like an adult. **"I don't understand you.**" Niya sighed getting up adding a few leaves to the fire. **"He loves you, and then leaves…quiet Bella." **She sighed rolling her eyes as the brunette opened her mouth to protest. "**And then Victoria. And you're worried about how you'll burden Edward. Look around silly mortal….is Edward here now?" **

Bella took a deep breath. No. Niya was right, Edward wasn't here. He'd left her, tried to track down Victoria and failed. Or probably realized where she was headed and decided that it wasn't his problem. Bella clenched her fists, to think about it she was angry. Why had she wasted those months?

Niya clapped in glee seeing Bella's new resolve. **'How did you find me today? How do you know about Victoria?"** Bella questioned realizing there were more pressing matters than Edward and his emo complex. **"And what…are you doing?"** She asked looking oddly at the other girl's state of dress.

Niya laughed holding up her hand. **"Don't you think we should be getting back to Charlie? He's worried."** Bella paled. **"Shit..." **The gasped covering her mouth in surprise. Niya looked amused. "Come on, I took all those ribbons down, but I know the way."

Bella frowned, her forehead gaining a few wrinkles as she furrowed her brow. **"You've been following me? But I didn't see you or your cloak...Why did you even take them down?"** Niya laughed picking up the red fabric and tying it over her shoulders. **"The trees asked me to of course."** She said as if it was obvious and Bella frowned. Niya shrugged. **"I'll tell you when we get back, come on." **

* * *

Charlie didn't know if he should be weeping in joy or fuming. His daughter had stayed out past curfew. Well past curfew actually. And since she was still a little closed off, and made sure to be home right after school and in bed by eight…he was glad she was out. Now he didn't know where she was or who she was with even if he had tried to call all her friends. He even broke down and called Billy asking if Bella had been by. His concerned old friend had said he did not, and that he would call him as soon as he heard anything, or if she stopped by.

Hopefully she hadn't gotten lost in the woods. All those damn bears out there and Bella's clumsy streak, the old police chief was about to have a heart attack if she wasn't home in the next hour or two. If he had enough beers maybe he would give her two hours. Lucky for him, he heard her loud clunker going as fast as it could up the road. Charlie relaxed, before his face purpled in rage. The joy now over; he'd been worried about his little girl.

"**Isabella Marie Swan." **Charlie growled as he opened the door to see Bella flushed and wide-eyed looking sorry. **"Where the hell have you been young lady! It's past midnight now and…" "Chief Swan..."** Niya called and Charlie finally took notice of the red cloaked figure as she came to stand beside Bella. Charlie blinked; he hadn't seen her in the truck with Bella? Or had he? It was hard to tell with the beers and the worry. Probably just so angry he couldn't see straight.

"**Yes?"** He asked frowning, until she pulled back the hood revealing her face and he relaxed. Well if it had been a guy, Charlie probably would have shot him.

"Niya smiled reaching out and looping her arm through his leading him back toward the house. Charlie allowed it amused; this one reminded him of Alice. He'd always liked Alice. And the old police chief had a feeling he'd like this one as well. **"I'm sorry to have kept Bella so long. I found her in the woods earlier; she'd passed out, most likely dehydrated in a mild manner. Didn't even bring a bag with her."** Niya sighed shaking her head as if disappointed and before Charlie could explode, Niya spoke. (This was when Bella finally realized her bag was missing) **"I invited Bella over. I'm kind of new in town. But my house is pretty far. If I had known Bella would have gotten lost on the trail, I would have met her and walked her. But Bella assured me at lunch she'd be able to find it."** Niya told him and Charlie found himself frowning deeply. Yeah that sounded like Bella alright.

"**I wanted her to rest a while, so even when she woke up I made her go right back to sleep. I must have fallen asleep while watching her. When we both woke up, Bella panicked and we rushed here. I assure you, if anyone is at fault it's me."** Niya said apologetically, now standing before Charlie as he sat in his recliner looking thoughtful and nodded**. "Where were your parents during all this?"** Charlie asked gruffly, years on the force having questions ready and on hand. Niya smiled grimly and shook her head. **"I'm afraid it's just me Chief Swan…my parents died some years ago, leaving me with the deed to the house and an aunt who Is also recently deceased." **Niya bowed her head and Charlie reached out grabbing her hand. **"I'm sorry for your loss…and Bells."** He turned to his daughter who was sitting on the couch wide-eyed. **"I'm sorry about that. Next time call me or something will ya?" **

"**Oh…Chief Swan…I don't think that's possible. I don't have a phone in the house yet. I recently moved in."** Niya flushed and looked at her feet supposedly embarrassed about her situation.

Bella had watched in utter amazement as Niya weaved a brilliant, yet believable story. The lie rolling off her tongue easily, reminding her of Alice when she was conning Charlie into a Bella shopping trip. Even still, Charlie looked wrapped around Niya's fingers and she hadn't even told him her name yet! But she felt gratitude toward the mysterious girl who had waltzed into her home and cleared up any grounding plans Charlie had. Even now, Niya was playing the part perfectly. She looked so embarrassed as Charlie coughed and patted her hand. Comforting had never been his strong suit. **"Well eh…why don't you spend the night here tonight…"** Charlie glanced up realizing he hadn't even learned her name.

"**Niyanna. Niyanna Davis, but please…call me Niya."** She flashed him a heartwarming smile, which sure enough hadCharlie melting like butter and softening giving her a nod. **"Since it's the weekend after all. It's good to see you out and about Bells. I'll let you two, talk. Night baby."** Charlie muttered kissing the top of her head disappearing upstairs. He was glad she'd finally gotten out and met new people. Did his heart good to see her happy again. She'd looked more alive tonight than she had since that dumbass left her. Charlie shook his head yawning**. "I'm getting too old for this…" **

* * *

Niya sat on the floor, slipping off her cloak as she smiled toward the door**. "I like your father. He's sweet. I can tell he cares a lot about you…" **She told the pacing girl with a smile. Bella paused in her pacing nodding. **"Yeah I know..."** Calmed she huffed and sat down on the floor, her back against the bed of her bedframe, legs pulled up to her chest. Sighing she looked up eyeing Niya suspiciously before saying. "**Are you going to tell me what's going on now? Like who you are? Why you were in the clearing? How you know about the Cullen's and**…_**Victoria?**_" Just the name of the red headed rattlesnake caused Bella to shiver.

Niya smiled and clasped her hands together. **"Bella…what do you know of myths?"** Bella mulled that over for a bit. When Jacob had told her about the cold ones and given her an idea (unknowingly to him) about who Edward was, she had learned of that myth**. "Not much..."** She confessed as her murky brain snagged a few pieces here and there, mostly from novels that had referenced one god or another. **"I mean I know the names of major ones, and some pieces of major stories but…" **

Niya grinned and laughed, she seemed to be always laughing Bella noted. She just seemed like an amused spirit. "**Are you some supernatural creature like the Cullen's?"** Niya bobbed her head, the bronze spilling over her shoulder with the movement, the flowers standing out against the deep background. **"Something like that. I'm not a vampire…and I'm not a ghost, or a wolf."** Niya listed as she stood up walking to the window, opening it and reaching out.

Bella stood up walking over to Niya just as she was pulled out of the room. Bella gasped rushing to the window looking toward the ground, but there was nothing. **"Niya!"** Bella whispered fearfully, only to look into the tree to see her sitting on a branch patting the trunk. **"Relax Bella. I was just showing you one of my favorite tricks. I told you earlier the trees asked me to take the ribbons down, and I didn't lie. I can hear them."** Niya said as Bella remembered back to earlier. Niya had said that, and now that she mentioned it Bella had zeroed in on that one part of the sentence.

"**So what does that mean?"** Niya smiled and held out her hand. Bella glanced down at the ground and sighed reaching out to take her hand surprised when a branch twisted and groaned before sliding under her feet, offering sturdy ground in a way. **"I'm a nymph Bella...Some call us Dryads, and some Naiades..."** Niya listed with a small smile. "**But more than that, I'm a guardian Nymph. More like…I guard all aspects of what nymphs do and nymphs themselves; no matter the breed. Kind of like an elder or a queen to you humans." **She explained and Bella looked on in amazement. A nymph? Out of all the creatures Bella expected a nymph hadn't been one of them. She seemed kind of like a fairy, but so had Alice and so Bella hadn't suspected those were real. But now she was questioning, what else was actually real in this world? Were there little goblins that came out and ate shoes and stole socks for joy?

**'Unbelievable…"** Bella whispered and Niya nodded leaning back against the tree with a sigh. **"Tell me about it? But don't be alarmed. I won't kill you or curse you if you spot me. I'm a good nymph ha-ha…if there is such a thing. Well I suppose since water nymphs like to eat sailors…"** Seeing Bella's face turn slightly green, Niya laughed again waving her off. "**Bella, I'm kidding…" **Slowly Bella eyed her but nodded anyways with a smile. But one thing was bothering her.

"**But why are you helping me?"** Bella questioned shaking slightly as the tree groaned as it twisted allowing both teens to slip back into Bella's room. Good thing the neighbors hadn't been awake to witness a moving tree. That's all she needed, was Charlie being called about his daughter been taken by a haunted tree. Smiling she hesitantly patted the tree. She had always had a soft spot for it anyways.

Niya shifted on Bella's bed, crossing her legs and making herself comfortable. **"I know a lot about the Cullen's because I've watched them as odd as that sounds. I've thought about revealing myself to them. I did live in one of the trees surrounding their house. I would watch them; I knew vampires didn't sleep…so how did they keep occupied? And what I found was interesting. **"Niya commented with a smile falling to lay across the bed as Bella sat on her desk looking on in interest. **"Each had something to do, but usually they liked to spend time with their mates. And that left Edward alone…I thought about speaking with him. But I felt as if I had to stay hidden longer…"** Niya explained and Bella hung on every word with such interest. Was it like watching a movie? Bella wondered as she continued to listen.

"**To my surprise, he brought home a human girl. I had never seen Rosalie so mad…or Alice so excited."** She mused as Bella flinched slightly. Well, Rose's look on her had never changed had it? **"I've been here since the beginning Bella. I saw how happy you and Edward were; you both were my favorite couple. All of the Cullen's were actually. I've never seen vampires so in love." **Sliding off the bed she looked to the window. **"I've seen them in lust, in hatred…fear, depression, satisfaction but never have I seen so much love."** The nymph sighed wistfully. Bella smiled even if the pain ached in her chest, she listened to the newly found supernatural being as if it were just another love sonnet. She read somewhere nymphs were good at poetry. Perhaps that was also true here, Niya made everything seem so…clear and easy.

"**But I have never seen such stupidity either. "** The nymph huffed putting her hands on her hips as she paced the room obviously annoyed. **'I was there when they were leaving, packing arguing. Edward, I wasn't the only one who wanted to smack him."** Niya huffed and rolled her eyes and Bella found herself giggling. It was like they were talking about their favorite drama. "What would have been a good name?' Bella mused quietly. _'Maybe Twilight? No, New Moon? No…Under the Harvest moon. Yeah...I like that one.' _

"**Niya…Edward doesn't love me…he told me." **Bella sighed shaking her head and Niya looked at her oddly snorting. '**Don't tell me you believe that blasphemy."** Niya mocked Edwards's old speech. Bella stared at her feet, finding the purple socks she was wearing awfully interesting. Niya sighed running a hand through her hair. **"Bella. Edward lied to you. He wanted a clean break. I'm helping you because it's the right thing to do, and Edward is an idiot."** Her head snapped up as she stared, her mouth opened in disbelief; though it certainly made sense. Niya paused in her pacing watching Bella's reaction. And wasn't disappointed.

"**What an idiot!"** Bella exploded into a furious whisper, mindful of Charlie next door. '**A clean break? He wanted to give me a clean break after ripping my heart into little pieces! That selfish monster believing…"**But she couldn't finished, choosing to stomp her foot instead. Niya laughed and clasped her hands together. **"That's all well and good…but we have an evil red head to worry about. And a pack of wolves." **

Bella looked at her oddly and groaned crawling into bed. **"No, no more. Do not even tell me that we have a bunch of werewolves running around too! I can't take it."** But Niya's answering laughter was enough, and Bella slammed a pillow over her head**. "Good night!"**

Niya shook her head as she curled up on the extra bed Bella had dragged in for her. **"Night Bella! I'll tell you more about the werewolves in the morning!"** She chirped just because Bella was definitely annoyed right now. An answering groan sent her into another laughing fit.

Niya glanced outside at the half moon before smiling and falling asleep, a large Silver wolf invading her dreams as she laughed and danced under the blood red moon.

How interesting things would be from now on.

* * *

_**Next chapter:**_

"_**Uh…yeah…but how did you know?"**_

_**How do we know you really are who you say?**_

_**Niya…I don't know about this..**_

_**Your my imprint..'**_

_**-Nightzsong**_

_***Reviews? Maybe? Thanks. **_


End file.
